Organization XIII's Day Off
by BeastBoyRox746
Summary: Demyx talks Xemnas into giving the organization a day off. What more is a better idea than to spend a nice relaxing day off at none other than an indoor pool? What was suppose to be a  peaceful day off soon turns into total hell.


**One of my newest fics. Me and one of my friends were messing around and we thought of some stupid ideas so I decided to turn it into a story. May contain AkuRoku, Xemnas/Saïx and wet pyros. It depends on how you put it. R&R!**

**Chapter One- How Hard can it be?**

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Larxene groaned as she stared up at the sign that said 'POOL' in disgust.

Vexen sighed. He felt the same way. "Demyx talked the Superior into giving us a day off."

"But why… _here_?" Larxene waved her hands in front of her, gesturing to the tall white building that stood in front of them.

"It's Demyx."

Number 12 shot a glance at the blond musician. He had a wide smile plastered on his smug face and was jumping up and down excitedly. "Remind me to kill him later."

"Come on guys!" Xemnas waved.

"Ugh… great." Larxene snarled as Demyx, Roxas and Xigbar burst through the doors followed by the rest of the organization.

The lady at the counter stared blankly at the 13 people in cloaks that sat in front of her desk. "Twelve adults and one child please." Xemnas said.

"I'm an adult too!" Roxas shouted.

The Superior rubbed his temples and sighed. "Fine. Just make it thirteen adult passes to the indoor pool."

The young employee kept staring at the large group. Xemnas stared confusingly back. The organization members glanced at the silver haired nobody to the lady then back at Xemnas.

"Um… hello? Are we having a staring contest or something?" Xemnas said, getting annoyed.

The lady finally snapped, shaking her head. "Oh… um… sure!"

Xemnas waited for a few more long minutes. "Weeell?" His brow rose.

"H-here! Thirteen passes." The woman stuttered, handing the superior a pile of blue cards.

The organization stood in the lobby as Xemnas passed out the pool passes. "Okay, after we change into our swimsuits we'll meet at the pool. Got it?" Everyone agreed and they made their ways to the dressing rooms.

The pool was quiet and there was only five other people swimming in other peoples pee—I mean chlorine. Ahh… the peacefulness. Something isn't right!

"What do you mean you don't allow surfboards in the pool?!!" Xigbar screamed at the pool security, holding a purple surfboard. The male members had just walked out of the boys changing room and Xigbar was already threatening to kill someone. Xemnas shook his head, rubbing his forehead.

From the opposite side of the pool by the girls changing room Larxene stood with the same expression as Xemnas. Standing next to her was Marluxia. He was wearing a _woman's _swimsuit. It was also pink with little roses all over it. "This is gonna be fun!" He squealed, clapping his hands.

"I'm sorry sir but the pool doesn't allow boards of any kind. That includes skateboards, snowboards, kickboards, and surfboards." The guard said, adjusting his shiny glasses. Xigbar growled.

"Why not kickboards? Aren't those, like, pool equipment of something?" Demyx asked the monitor.

The guard paused. He looked over at the perky sitarist (I don't care if that's not a real word.) and lowered his glasses. "That is a very long story."

"Ah."

The guard turned his look back at Xigbar. "Anyways, if you don't drop off your surfboard back I the lobby then I will have to ask you to leave."

This is when Xigbar snapped. His left eye twitched as he summoned his guns. "RAAAAGH!"

The guard raised a finger. "We don't allow guns either."

"YOU SHALL BURN IN THE ETERNAL FLAMES OF HELL!!" Xigbar screamed. He had finally lost it.

The guard looked up at the flaming free-shooter who all of a sudden looked a lot taller. "Oh shit."

Larxene and Marluxia stood in the pool waiting for the others. "Ugh… Where are they? Why cant boys ever complete a simple task such as asking for simple directions, cleaning up after themselves or putting the toilet seat down much less WALK INTO A FREAKIN POOL!!"

Marluxia crossed his arms "I know! What is with that?!" He didn't notice Larxene slowly move away from him.

Just as Larxene had scooted as far away from Marluxia as possible the others joined the two, including Xigbar with a red surfboard.

"It's about time!" Larxene scolded.

Luxord looked at Larxene as he made his way into the pool. "We kinda… er… had an accident."

On the other side of the pool was Lexaeus. He was holding himself protectively while shaking and murmuring something about blood. Lots and lots of blood.

The lightning fanatic rolled her eyes. "Well, petal boy wont stop talking about things I _should _be talking about." She cried, pointing over at a very happy Marluxia.

Luxord followed Larxene's finger to see the graceful assassin splashing gleefully in the water. "He looks gender confused."

"Pft… You tell me."

"At least you didn't have to witness a very gory death." The gambler exclaimed.

"What?! What'd I miss? I want to see someone die!"

Luxord gestured over to Xigbar. The free-shooter sat on his surfboard that floated lightly on top of the clear water. "All I have to do is sit here until a big wave comes and _WHOOSH! _I'm riding the waves dude."

Xaldin stared up at him. "It's a pool."

"Yeah dude. It's gonna be radical!" Xigbar said excitedly.

"I repeat. It's. A. Pooool! There's nothing in here to create a wave. That means there aren't any waves and there never will be. Therefore you won't be able to ride one if they don't exist."

Xigbar stared blankly at Xaldin. "It's gonna be radical!" Xaldin just stared in wonder at Xigbar; trying to figure out the last place he left his brain at.

Zexion sat on a tube at the far end of the pool thinking of how everything he was forced to do today was pointless. He was so busy thinking about nothing he didn't notice Demyx paddle over to him.

"Hey Zexy, how come you still have your shirt on?" The musician asked clearly seeing that Zexion was in a pool with his shirt on.

Zexion sighed and crossed his arms over his clothed chest. "I am not going to be responsible for people dying this time. And I don't like being stared at."

Demyx just stared at him blankly, not understanding anything number six had just said. "Aw… come on! Have some fun in your life for once." He said happily as he ripped Zexion's shirt right off his back causing him to scream and fall into the water… shirtless.

Demyx just held the scraps of what used to be a black shirt in his hands as Zexion swam back up to the surface. "Great."

All the girls in the pool suddenly passed out on the tile floor. Zexion glared at Demyx.

The lifeguard jumped off his tall chair with a towel wrapped around his neck like a cape. "This looks like a job for… me! Don't worry ladies! I'll save you from your deep sleep." He screamed like an idiot while he ran around reenacting Sleepy Beauty.

"This is so stupid." Larxene growled, still I the same spot she was in when she stepped into the pool.

"Aw… come on. It can't be that bad!" Roxas said, risking his health.

Larxene glared at the perky nobody. "It is."

Roxas tried lifting the sadist's spirit. "Think of the best thing that could happen."

"Everybody dieing."

"Besides that."

Larxene thought for a moment. "Nothing."

"Think harder!"

Larxene thought a little longer. Suddenly a wide crooked smile spread across her face. "Water transfers electricity." She grinned.

"Oh God…" Roxas trembled. "Everybody RUN!" He screamed, running out of the pool.

Xemnas sat in the shallow end of the pool wondering why he ever let Demyx get his way. Maybe it was because of all the dirt he had on him and Saïx…

Speaking of Saïx, the Lunar Diviner was standing next to the Superior being a total kiss ass. (No offence.)

Suddenly, a little girl swam up to them. "Oh… my… gawd!! You're Xemnas! From Organization XIII! You guys are AWESOME! Can I join! Can I? Can I?" For the love of shit. She was more of a kiss ass then Saïx!

Xemnas sighed. "No."

"Pleeeease! I don't have a heart! My imaginary friend stole it! And I even have a super power too!" Oh how Xemnas hated fangirls.

_Ugh… superpowers? She sounds like frickin' Superman! _Xemnas looked very annoyed already. "Oh really?"

"Uh… yeah! It's… it's… um…" The young girl hesitated. "Chlorine!"

"Care to demonstrate for us?" The nobody said in a mocking voice.

The crazed girl perked up. "Sure!"

Xemnas waited impatiently. Without any warning, the girl splashed the water. She really did have 'superpowers'. And Xemnas ended soaking wet. The girl gasped and covered her face. Xemnas just sat there, very pissed. Today was gonna be a looong day.

**I love that. I find it quite hilarious. Every single part of it. More to come in upcoming chapters. I'm trying to fit all the members in here so I shouldn't leave any one out.**


End file.
